As described in JP 2012-10261 A, in a relay apparatus, during a power-saving operation, a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) connection section of wide area network (WAN) side, a cellphone connection section of WAN side, a memory section, and a control section are maintained in off states, and a LAN connection section of LAN side and a connection request detection section are maintained in operation states. During the power-saving operation, the connection request detection section monitors whether a connection request is received from a wireless LAN terminal via the LAN connection section of LAN side. When the connection request detection section receives the connection request from the wireless LAN terminal, the off-state sections including the control section are activated, and start normal operation.